Conventional mobile devices may use a cellular network primarily for calling and texting, and a Wi-Fi network (under IEEE 802.11) to access data, for example, when accessing the Internet and consuming media such as music and video. Mobile devices typically express connectivity to these networks with graphics such as cellular bars and Wi-Fi glyphs. In addition, the mobile devices often display glyphs for the various network types and speeds such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), 3G (Third generation of mobile communications technology under the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000)), 4G (Fourth generation under IMT-2000), EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution), etc. The user typically needs to read all of these graphics in combination when assessing the potential quality of calls and Internet access. Accordingly, while such conventional mobile devices can often provide satisfactory performance, opportunities exist to make them more effective with more comprehensive features and benefits to users.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.